


We Are Never Playing Video Games Here Again.

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Andrew is bossy, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kinda, M/M, They get caught, aaron is HORRIFIED, andreil gets embarrassed, andrew is horrified, neil CANNOT be quiet, the boys are horrified, the boys overhear andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Around 12:30, the 3 boys are still deep in their video game, and Andrew is still sitting at the window. He looks down at Neil, who is sitting on the beanbag chair slowly working his way through a bag of kettle corn and watching Kevin completely kill it at this round. Andrew nudges Neil’s shoulder with his foot, Neil looks up at him and Andrew tilts his head toward the bedroom in a silent invitation. Neil smiles, and Andrew puts his pointer finger to his lips, signalling for Neil to be fucking quiet.ORNeil and Andrew sneak out of video game night to blow each other.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 341





	We Are Never Playing Video Games Here Again.

It’s a Thursday night and Aaron and Nicky are over at Kevin, Andrew, & Neil’s to play video games. It’s become kind of a ritual, since none of them have early class Friday mornings; everyone just hangs out until the early morning, watching movies, playing video games, or just doing whatever. Tonight, though, Kevin decided that everyone was going to play this new game that just came out, because it’s apparently been “highly anticipated”. And also Kevin went to GameStop at 5am on Wednesday to pick it up before it sold out. Whatever. Neil has never enjoyed video games, nor is he very good at them, he plays a few rounds, and gets absolutely crushed every time. Eventually Kevin just lets him sit out of it.

Andrew can be good at video games if he wants to, but he seems to bore of this one rather quickly, and since no one wants to fight him about it, he stays by the window smoking, instead of playing. Neil watches the boys play, and eats popcorn on the beanbag below Andrew. Soon Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron are not even paying attention to the other two any more, too focused on the game. 

Around 12:30, the 3 boys are still deep in their video game, and Andrew is still sitting at the window. He looks down at Neil, who is still sitting on the beanbag chair slowly working his way through a bag of kettle corn and watching Kevin completely kill it at this round. Andrew nudges Neil’s shoulder with his foot and Neil looks up at him. Andrew tilts his head toward the bedroom in a silent invitation. Neil smiles, and Andrew puts his pointer finger to his lips, signalling for Neil to be fucking quiet. Andrew quietly hops off of the desk by the window and strolls down the hall towards the bedroom, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with Neil, and make sure that he’s in on the plan. Andrew disappears into the bedroom but keeps the door open. Neil waits about a minute and a half, before quietly getting up to follow Andrew into the bedroom. None of the boys playing video games notice their absence. 

Once Neil is quietly in the bedroom, Andrew quietly closes the door and locks it, then pushes Neil up against the door, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, and kissing him aggressively. Neil kisses back, greedily licking into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew’s free hand comes up to Neil’s neck, pulling him forward. Andrew’s grip on Neil’s wrists slowly relaxes, and he pulls Neil’s hands down and places them around his waist. Neil pulls Andrew’s body flush against his own and sighs into their kiss. 

Andrew pulls away and touches the hem of Neil’s shirt, “yes or no?” he asks, almost a whisper. 

Neil nods quickly and enthusiastically stammers, “yes, uh huh, yep.” and Andrew slides his hands under Neil’s shirt feeling the raised bits of each of his scars. Andrew kisses Neil slowly, more sweetly now, and runs his hands around his waist to his lower back. He pulls Neil’s body into him, their hips and semi-hard cocks grinding together, and Neil almost lets out a moan, but Andrew’s mouth on his own stops him. They can still hear noises of the video game on the TV and the boys laughing and arguing. 

Andrew pulls back and grabs Neil’s face, forcing him to look in his eyes, and says in a husky voice, “Don’t let them hear you, Neil.” Neil nods, and brings his knuckle up to his mouth to bite on it when Andrew removes his hand from Neil’s face and places it over the bulge in his jeans. 

“I wanna blow you, can I blow you?” Neil asks, frantically and quietly.

Andrew smirks and turns the two of them around so Andrew’s back is on the door. Neil sinks to his knees and looks up at Andrew with his hands pressed flat against the door on either side of Andrew’s hips. “Where can I touch you?” he asks. 

“Waist, hips, legs; front only.” Andrew replies, his hands already in Neil’s hair. Neil moves his hands to the front of Andrew’s jeans and hastily unbuttons & unzips Andrew’s jeans, pushing them down his thighs. Neil moves one hand to palm Andrew through his boxers, and the other hand to rest on Andrew’s hip bone. He looks up at Andrew, expectantly as if to ask, “ _Is this okay?_ ” Andrew looks down at him and nods slightly for Neil to keep going. Neil grabs Andrew’s cock firmly through his boxers, and gives a little squeeze, before gently lowering his boxers, to let his fully hard cock come loose. Neil grasps the base of Andrew’s cock and wastes no time sucking him into his mouth. Neil takes in as much of Andrew’s dick as he can, and swallows around him. Andrew is panting, and letting out little grunts, not loud enough for anyone but Neil to hear. Neil pulls back and spreads his spit around Andrew’s cock, before taking him back into his mouth and humming around his dick. Andrew exhales a breath, followed by a whispered, “Fuck...” and Neil pulls off again.

“Fuck my mouth, Andrew.” Neil requests, and takes Andrew back into his mouth. Andrew hastily tightens his grip on Neil’s hair. Neil lets go of Andrew, and rests one hand on his own thigh, and the other palming at his own hard cock in his pants. He relaxes his face, and looks up at Andrew, expectantly. Andrew thrusts himself in and out of Neil’s waiting mouth, panting, and using his grip on Neil’s hair to guide his mouth forward to meet his thrusts.

Neil’s cock is painfully hard, and straining against his jeans. Andrew is so hot, standing over him, fucking into his mouth, and staring into Neil’s eyes. Andrew’s thrusting slows, and Neil takes this to mean that he is close to the edge, so he brings his hands back up to gently press on Andrew’s hip bones. Andrew relaxes his grip on Neil’s hair, and surrenders his control, letting Neil take him the rest of the way. Neil pulls off of Andrew to stroke him a few times, before taking Andrew completely into his mouth again, the head of Andrew’s cock nudging against the back of his throat. Andrew bites back a groan, as he spills down Neil’s throat. Neil pulls off of him and stands up, adjusting his pants, and wiping his mouth as he gets up. Andrew takes a few breaths, pulls up his pants, then grabs Neil’s bicep, and spins them back around, pressing a kiss into Neil again, and fumbling to get Neil’s pants unbuttoned, between them. Neil inhales sharply and Andrew drops to his knees. 

Andrew looks up at Neil and repeats what he said earlier, “Don’t let them hear you,” before grabbing Neil’s leaking cock through his underwear, the precum making a wet spot on the fabric. Neil’s hands grab at the air around Andrew’s head, in a silent question, and the blonde nods at Neil, who hastily shoves both hands in Andrew’s hair. Andrew leans towards Neil and mouths over the head of his cock, through his underwear. Neil bites back a whimper, as he tugs on Andrew’s hair. Andrew’s hands slip under Neil’s shirt to find his stomach again and they trace the lines of his scars, before settling low on his hips, toying with the waistband of Neil’s boxers. Neil makes eye contact with Andrew and bites his lip. Andrew hooks his fingers in the waistband and drags the boxers down Neil’s thighs, his completely hard cock springing free. Andrew grabs Neil’s cock by the base and kisses around his groin, teasing him, and breathing him in. Andrew slowly moves his hand up Neil’s cock, thumb sliding over the slit and spreading precum, speeding up his movements slightly, when Neil closes his eyes, and makes the tiniest whimper. Andrew nips at Neil’s hip bone, licking at the skin there, before licking a stripe up the bottom of Neil’s cock. Neil’s grip on Andrew’s hair tightens, and he looks down at Andrew’s pretty face, about to swallow his cock whole. Andrew sucks the tip of Neil’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling, and Neil bites back a moan, but just barely. Andrew takes more of Neil’s cock into his mouth, slick with spit, and sets a rhythm. Neil tips his head back to bump against the door, and brings one hand up to his mouth to stop him from moaning. Andrew takes all of Neil into his mouth, until the head of his cock hits the back of his throat, and looks up at Neil, watching him struggle to hold in his sounds when Andrew swallows around his cock. Andrew pulls off and moves a hand back to Neil’s cock, stroking him, and spreading Andrew’s spit all over it. He strokes Neil lazily, and looks up at his flushed face, he smiles down at Andrew and tugs on Andrew’s hair. Andrew smiles a tiny smile and sucks Neil’s cock back into his mouth, and is rewarded with a quiet moan. Andrew slides a hand under Neil’s shirt again, and feels his way up Neil’s stomach, to rest his hand right on Neil’s sternum. Neil can barely breathe, watching Andrew suck his dick so well, lips pink and swollen, cheeks hollowing, face flushed—he is so lucky. 

* * *

_Out in the living room, Kevin pauses the game and states, “I need another drink.” once he’s moved over to the kitchen, he notices that Andrew and Neil are no longer out here with them. “Hey, where are Andre-” He’s interrupted by a quiet thump and a gasp from the bedroom, and he looks toward the bedroom door, then Nicky and Aaron catch on._

_“Oh my god, no” Aaron pleads, and covers his ears with his hands._

* * *

Andrew swallows around Neil’s dick, and Neil lets out a little whimper, and little breathy pants, and tugs on Andrew’s hair, “I’m close, ‘Drew, fuck, you’re so good…” he whispers down at him. Andrew keeps sucking, until he can feel Neil start to cum down his throat, then he pulls back a bit and opens his mouth with his tongue out, jerking Neil off onto his tongue. Neil is trying so hard not to make noise, he’s got his hand covering his mouth, and his eyes are squeezed shut, but a small moan still escapes him. He shutters, and his hips jerk, but Andrew is holding him still. “Fuck, Andrew,” Neil says, voice no longer a whisper, as Andrew is swallowing the last of Neil’s cum. 

In the silence, Neil suddenly realises they can no longer hear the boys in the living room. 

Neil quickly sobers and stands up straight, eyes wide, staring at Andrew. Neil pulls his pants back up, and Andrew stands. There’s a thump on the door, as if something soft has been thrown at it. Andrew pauses, Neil looks at Andrew, then unlocks the door and peers out into the living room. The video game has been paused, and all three men are staring in their general direction, with their hands over their ears, Kevin and Aaron look horrified, Nicky looks amused. Kevin is standing in the kitchen, probably there to get more alcohol, which also explains the paused video game. There is a couch pillow on the floor in front of the door, presumably what was thrown at the door a few seconds ago. 

Aaron retches, and turns away from the open bedroom door. 

“Welcome back,” says Nicky, more enthusiastically than necessary, “Hope you had a fun break. We’d love to continue our video game without hearing live porn, thanks.” 

Andrew flushes red, and yanks Neil back into the room before slamming the door. 

Kevin turns to Nicky and asks, “Can I stay at yours tonight? This dorm is going to need to be exorcised.” 

Aaron is doubled over in the corner, “Gross…just gross. ylech”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! <3  
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
